


True Happiness is finding Home in the strangest places

by madmana (woelfchen)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woelfchen/pseuds/madmana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Gavin visit the flea market together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Happiness is finding Home in the strangest places

It was a mild Sunday afternoon in Austin and there was a huge flea market in the parking lot of a closed supermarket. Ryan happily searched a table for interesting things, currently inspecting an old hunting knife. The handle was kind of loose and the once pretty decor at the shaft was  damaged. Also, his boyfriend probably would freak out if he showed up with it. Speaking of which, Gavin had been awfully quiet for a few minutes.  
Ryan turned around, watching Gavin speak to one of the merchants at another booth, pointing to one of the books on the table. The merchant shook his head furiously and Gavin pouted. Ryan grinned and walked over, next to his lover. “Any problem?”, he asked quietly and Gavin huffed. “He wants 150 bucks for that old book, can you believe that?”  
Wrinkling his forehead, Ryan looked at the book. It was leatherbound and well kept. But that alone did not justify the price. He opened the first page of the book, revealing a date from the late 18 century and the authors signature. Gavin once again pouted. “This is a flea market, for gods sake. Everything here should be cheap as knobs. That’s the whole point of the thing isn’t it? 150 bucks is mental!”, he said and the merchant let out a frustrated groan. “He keeps saying that since five minutes. If you don’t want it, _please_ , move on.”  
  
They moved on, past creepy dolls, the entire contents of a small child’s room, slightly dirty kitchen supplies and hand crafted knick knack. Then Ryan found another table with various daggers and knives and he wondered why on earth the old man behind the table would want to get rid of these. He once again inspected a hunting knife, similar to the other one, but better in shape. He asked the man a few questions and asked for the price. 30 bucks was reasonable, but he still couldn’t getting to the point to actually bring it home with them. It still was a beautiful knife. He placed it back down, stroking it longingly. He didn’t need his friends to tell him, this time he knew he was being creepy.  
When he finally got himself to walk on, he found Gavin absolutely mesmerized by an object in the booth next to him. Ryan stepped up behind him, following his gaze to a delicate teacup with an filigree handle and a small pattern stretched all over the cup. It’s rim was painted blue and it came with a matching saucer.  
Ryan touched his shoulder gently. “You want that?”, he asked and Gavin’s head spun around.  
"What? No. Why would I want that? We have enough cups already.", he stuttered out, a little bit too fast. It was true, they had an entire cabinet dedicated to drinking vessels, but Ryan just knew that this one was special. So he nodded. "Let’s move on then.", he said.  
  
Gavin trotted over to the next booth, running his fingers over a glass figurine, earning an angry glare from the current owner. Quickly, Ryan picked up the cup and saucer and asked the lady behind the table to wrap it up with some paper. He handed over the required 5 bucks and let the small package vanish in his bag. “Good choice.”, the woman said, “He stared at it a good five minutes. Truly wanted it.”  
He smiled, giving her a quick thumbs up and a wink until Gavin noticed his absence next to him and grabbed his arm to drag him on.  
  
  
Back at their shared flat, they looked at everything they got for themselves, mostly random stuff they bought out of a sudden mood. Ryan however did not unpack the cup he bought, instead he decided to put it away for some other day, to surprise his lover with it. When they had dinner however, he noticed Gavin zoning out every other moment. He put down his fork, looked at his boyfriend worriedly. “What’s wrong?”, he asked in a gentle tone.  
The younger sighed. “It’s nothing. It’s just - I think I miss home.”, he admitted over his mashed potatoes. When Ryan gave no reply, he knew he had to explain further. “I mean - nothing’s wrong here, obviously. You’re here and we’re at home here, but I kinda miss England. It’s been a long time since my last visit. Don’t know what makes me this sappy today.”  
Ryan reaches over to touch Gavin’s hand. “It’s okay.”, he tells him. “I understand.”  
  
They drop the topic after that and Gavin is visibly glad he didn’t have to go any further than that. They do the dishes together and then curl up on the couch and watch a movie.  
  
  
Work on Monday was just a regular day, they record a Let’s Play in which they blew each other up more than necessary, AHWU was filled with background shenanigans from Gavin and Ray while Ryan sat on his couch and threw popcorn at whoever was talking and later, Ryan watched as they filmed a RT Short while he was waiting for something to render at his desk. In general, the day went over well, so he wondered why Gavin wasn’t in his usual high spirits when they got home. Then, he connected the dots. So while Gavin dropped in front of their TV to watch the news, he went in the bedroom and retrieved the small package that he hid behind his shirts the day before. He hurriedly cleaned the cup out before he set up some water to boil.  
He prepared a small tray, the empty cup placed in the middle. He snatched some cookies from his hidden jar behind the flour and searched for Gavin’s hidden stack of teabags that Ryan knew of. He found it in a box under the sink. There were a few different mixes in there, so he selected a few that he thought Gavin might want right now. He could choose himself. Ryan also prepared a small jug for milk and placed it on the tray next to the cookies and some sugarcubes. He wasn’t sure exactly how Gavin liked his tea, so he would let him prepare it just to his liking. The last thing he put on the tray was another jug with the hot water in it. He then carried everything over into the living room, where his lover was draped all over the couch.  
  
Confused, Gavin watched him come closer towards him. “What’s that?”, he asked, waving a hand towards the tray.  
Ryan smiled. “This is the brand new, Ryan approved Homesickness Emergency Kit.”, he declared, setting his surprise down on the table. Surprised, Gavin sat up. His eyes grew wide when he saw the cup in the middle of it. “You bloody idiot.”, he mumbled fondly.  
"I take it that you like it, then?", he grinned and Gavin nodded.  
"Yeah, I do.", he rushed out, pulling the older in close to hug him. "You did get it after all.", he muttered against Ryan’s shoulder. He nodded.  
"Of course I did. You were so lost looking at it. Wanna tell me what had you so transfixed?"  
Gavin looked up into Ryan’s eyes. “It’s just like a piece of home. We have a similar set at home that my mother loves to death. I didn’t particularly like it, but when I saw the cup, I think it just hit me with full force how long I haven’t seen her.”  
Ryan frowned. “So I shouldn’t have bought it.”, he concluded.  
"No! It was the absolute right thing to do. Thanks, Ryan.", Gavin laughed quietly and kissed his jaw. "It’s bloody perfect." Another kiss, to the corner of his lips. "Now I have a piece of home right here."


End file.
